


is this the end? or is it just the beginning?

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Timeskip/War Phase, Spoilers for Post-Chapter 17 of Verdant Wind/Claude’s Route, basically dimitri’s not fucking DEAD after this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: “He marches on, with Areadbhar in hand, more than eager to spill the blood of any Imperial soldier that dares to cross paths with him— exactly like what he’s been doing for the past five years— and let it drip and seep into the soil of Gronder Field.”The battle in Gronder Field takes place, Dimitri ensues his bloody rampage to take down the Empire, and finds himself in what seems to be the start of his demise....Or is it?





	is this the end? or is it just the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for Post-Chapter 17 of the Verdant Wind path. You Have Been Warned.**
> 
> I can’t believe that this of all things is going to be my first fe3h fic :’D But it was something that I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE so here it is!
> 
> Basically I just wanted to have a fic where Dimitri doesn’t die post Gronder Field battle, because that shit was depressing as hell and I wish he didn’t go down like that. SO THUS THS FIC WAS BORN.
> 
> I might write a second chapter to this, but for now I’m leaving this as is. I hope you all enjoy!

_ I have to keep going.  _ Dimitri tells himself.  _ I have to find and kill that damned Edelgard even if it’s the last thing I do. _

Even as every little bone in his body is screaming at him to stop; even as Dedue and Sylvain’s voices call out for him and tell him to retreat, their pleas fall on deaf ears. He marches on, with Areadbhar in hand, more than eager to spill the blood of any Imperial soldier that dares to cross paths with him— exactly like what he’s been doing for the past five years— and let it drip and seep into the soil of Gronder Field.

So that’s what precisely what Dimitri does. With every soldier that challenges him, he finishes them off without breaking a sweat. The process repeats itself for quite some time (He doesn’t know how long, exactly. He’s lost track of time at this point, so it really doesn’t matter); a soldier of the Empire tries to attack him, only to be cut down with a single strike. Even as the soldiers begin to increase in quantity, and fatigue begins to rear its ugly head, Dimitri’s vision continues to see red and only red; the same color of armor as the family that he must take down if he was going to regain anything resembling peace in his mind and his heart.

However, even though he was as every bit and piece of the bloodthirsty boar that Felix says that he is, he is still just a human inside a human body; and those human bodies have their limits.

After ending the life of yet another Imperial Soldier, it was as if an  _ off _ switch was flipped inside of him, and Dimitri found himself finally giving in to the exhaustion that was a result of his killing rampage. 

No matter how much he tried to move and get back up on his feet, Dimitri couldn’t find it in him to move, as if the force of gravity itself demanded that he stayed face down on the ground, the soft, damp feeling of the soil surrounding every part of his body, and the smell of blood poignant in the air.

As he began to hear more and more soldiers make their way towards him, like a predator coming to finish off their prey, and he was most likely the latter. With his body still unable to move a muscle, Dimitri closes his eyes and resigns himself to whatever this fate was going to bring him.

_ So this is really the end of it all, isn’t it?  _ He asks himself, the soldiers’ voices ringing louder and louder in his ears.  _ To meet my demise in a midst of a bloody battlefield such as this… it almost feels fitting, in a way. _

He sees his life flash before his eyes; the days he spent in his childhood playing games and laughing with Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid; the Tragedy of Duscur, saving Dedue in said tragedy, the days he spent at the Officers Academy leading the Blue Lions house, and the moment Edelgard declared war on the Church of Sieros.

There were many memories he saw; the good  _ and  _ the bad. They all came and went as it played as a nice distraction for the impending doom that awaited Dimitri. 

When the flashbacks stop replaying inside his head, he felt himself relax and bracing himself for the immense amount of pain that was to come, as he continued to hear the soldiers surrounding him, ready to strike the killing blow.

But the end never came.

Instead, he began to hear the voices of even more soldiers approaching, like a group of guardian angels came to his rescue.

When he dared himself a peek; though his vision was blurry, what he saw was one of the last things he expected. From the smidges of yellow armor he could spot, Dimitri suspected that this other army consisted of soldiers from the Alliance, fighting off the Imperial Army that sought to finish him off right then and there.

He could even spot members of the Golden Deer class fighting alongside them — blurs of orange and purple on top of horses that he suspected to be Leonie and Lorenz, a women dressed in red and pink that was wielding an axe that looked too similar to a Hero’s Relic that looked to be Hilda, as well as dark magic being cast that most likely belonged to Lysithea. Hell, he could even somewhat recognize some old members of the Blue Lions, too; like Annette who was casting her own magic alongside another soldier he couldn’t recognize.

But the most prominent thing he saw (or whatever was possible for him at this moment); however, was the splash of mint green hair, along with a blur of bright yellow riding what looked to be a wyvern, clearing enemies as if they were the ultimate dynamic duo that Fodlan had to offer.

It was all he could manage to see before his consciousness had begun to fade to black, but not without one particular thought swimming around in his mind.

_ Even if I’ve given up on life, it’s nice to know that the Professor and Claude still have some faith in a monster like me... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
